


Сборник HQ-драбблов

by Suoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G, джен/гет/пре-слэш</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Киндайчи, Куними, G

\- …а потом он достал пистолет и… Эй, Куними? Куними, ты спишь? – для верности Киндайчи помахал ладонью перед закрытыми глазами Куними, но тот только чуть дернул бровью, так, что разгладилась хмурая складка на лбу.  
Куними дремал, привалившись к широкой спине Киндайчи, и кроме них в обеденный перерыв на крыше не было никого, только старые, пришедшие в негодность парты и две коробочки с обедом. Киндайчи вздохнул – обедать со спящим Куними было все равно что обедать в одиночестве, даже немного хуже, потому что устала спина и затекли ноги, а шевелиться было нельзя. Он отодвинул к краю коробочки цветную капусту и принялся жевать рис, попутно продолжая вспоминать фильм, но теперь про себя.  
Фильм был классный, и Киндайчи рвался пойти в кинотеатр снова, – опасные приключения мужественного героя все никак не шли у него из головы! – но в одиночку не хотелось. А Куними, ничуть не впечатленный описаниями увлекательного экшена, уснул, и значит, откажется, если его позвать.   
Мысль была грустная и одинокая, а от обеда осталась только цветная капуста и кругляши баклажана. Киндайчи закрыл коробочку и попробовал осторожно потянуться – голова Куними сонным тяжелым весом привалилась к плечу. Он мерно и горячо дышал куда-то в рукав Киндайчи, и теперь стало заметно, что ветер слегка растрепал его волосы. Киндайчи осторожно поднял свободную руку и опасливо дотронулся пальцами до коротких взлохмаченных прядей. Чуть шевельнул, и те вернулись в привычное симметричное положение.  
Куними во сне потянулся, словно придвинувшись еще ближе, и Киндайчи не удержался – неловко ткнул пальцем в щеку Куними. Щека была мягкая и гладкая, а еще холодная, совсем не как пальцы Киндайчи, горячие и жесткие. Ткнул снова и, осмелев, провел ладонью от щеки к подбородку, случайно зацепив безымянным пальцем краешек губы.   
Киндайчи почувствовал, как к щекам приливает румянец и одернул руку, резко и торопливо. Для верности сжал-разжал кулак, и тут же почувствовал чужое медленное движение. Куними несколько раз моргнул – веки у него были тяжелые, а глаза очень темные и прохладные, без теплого карего отлива, Киндайчи заметил это впервые - и потянулся вверх длинными руками.  
\- Что? – спросил Куними, поймав на себе застывший взгляд Киндайчи.  
\- Ничего! – Киндайчи излишне бодро замотал головой. – Раз ты проснулся, я буду рассказывать дальше. Я так и не добрался до самого крутого!  
\- Не нужно рассказывать, - Куними лег на теплый бетон крыши. – Пойдем в кино вместе после тренировки. А спойлеры я не люблю. – Он подложил под голову ладони и снова прикрыл глаза.  
Киндайчи потрогал кончики своих ушей, они были горячие и наверняка красные – Куними иногда бывал совершенно невыносим.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ямагучи/Ячи, гет, G  
> 220 слов

\- Отросли, - вздохнув, пожаловалась Ячи и заправила за ухо прядь, светлая челка совсем закрыла тонкие брови, и из-под нее блестели ее большие серьезные глаза. – И очень мешаются.  
Ямагучи искоса взглянул на нее и чуть не промахнулся бутылкой мимо рта, холодное пластиковое горлышко ткнулось куда-то в щеку. Он поспешно отвел взгляд и принялся глотать ледяную воду – поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
\- Ой, Ямагучи-кун, все хорошо? – крохотная ладонь легла Ямагучи между лопаток и провела вверх.  
\- В-все в порядке! – Ямагучи выдохнул и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Просто слишком холодная.  
\- Я не подумала, - Ячи сникла, крепче прижимая к себе набитую бумагами папку. – Следующий раз я прослежу, чтобы вода не была такая холодная. Обязательно!  
Она вытащила из папки листочек и карандаш и застрочила что-то мелким убористым почерком, высунув от усердия кончик языка. Ямагучи стало неловко.  
\- Что ты пишешь? – решился он.  
\- Свои ошибки! – объяснила она с радостным энтузиазмом. – Чтобы больше их не повторять.  
Челка лезла ей в глаза, и Ячи попыталась сдуть ее набок, но мягкие легкие волосы только шевельнулись и снова легли.  
\- Все-таки очень мешают, - решила она. – Надо подстричь.  
\- Н-не надо! – неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Ямагучи и зачем-то крепче стиснул в руке запотевший пластик бутылки. – Мне нравится так.  
Ячи на долю секунды взглянула прямо на него и тут же отвела взгляд, уткнувшись в пол. Ямагучи почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Футакучи и команда Датеко, джен, G  
> 490 слов

Не дотянулся Коганегава совсем немного – задел мяч кончиками пальцев и закачался на длинных неловких ногах, теряя равновесие. Даже неуклюже упал на блестящий чистый пол, но этого Футакучи уже не заметил, потому что незаметно изменивший свою траекторию мяч больно ударил его под коленом. Футакучи выругался сквозь зубы и только тогда заметил – Коганегава поднимался на ноги, неловко и забавно, похоже то ли на теленка, то ли на жеребенка. Футакучи никогда не видел ни тех, ни других.  
\- Вставай, - он протянул Коганегаве руку. – Живой? Целый?  
А про себя подумал: «Сейчас начнется».  
Брови Коганегавы сложились уголком, и между ними пролегла скорбная складка, глаза округлились.  
\- С вами все хорошо, Футакучи-семпай?! Я…  
\- Не нужно бежать круги, отжиматься и все такое. Лучше, - Футакучи оглядел зал, - лучше попроси Сакунами тебе помочь.  
Коганегава сник, но покорно кивнул и отошел, сначала сделав несколько неуверенных шагов назад, не оборачиваясь.   
Кто-то бросил Футакучи влажное тяжелое полотенце, он машинально поймал его и вытер взмокший лоб.  
\- Ты как? – Обара.   
\- Отлично, - если Обара спрашивал про попавший в ногу мяч.  
«Лучше», - ответил бы Футакучи, если бы вопрос был о другом, потому что и правда становилось лучше. Уже не хотелось заткнуть Коганегаву хотя бы вот этим самым полотенцем, чтобы он перестал извиняться, стало немного легче тормошить Сакунами, хотя быть первым – вторым по номеру, но все равно первым – было по-прежнему сложно и непривычно.  
Футакучи кинул полотенце на скамейку и отпил из бутылки - глотнул и закашлялся.   
\- Все хорошо Футакучи-семпай? – Коганегава неожиданно возник за спиной. От него недавнего, расстроенного и смущенного, не осталось и следа.  
За его спиной маячил Сакунами, маленький и серьезный. Вдвоем они напоминали комедийный дуэт, и Футакучи едва подавил в себе желание беспричинно рассмеяться – не хотелось терять остатки капитанского авторитета. Он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и спросил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал сурово и небрежно:  
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Ключи от зала, - тут же ответил Сакунами. – Мы хотим дополнительно потренироваться вместе. Можно?  
«Можно, забирайте», - проглотил Футакучи слова, попытавшиеся тут же сорваться с языка.   
\- Дам, если никто из второкурсников не останется. Поняли?  
Коганегава и Сакунами совсем одинаково закивали головами.  
\- Спасибо!  
Футакучи стиснул в ладони полупустую бутылку, та заскрежетала, и по пластику побежали белые сгибы. К счастью, на звук никто не обернулся, только менеджер огляделась по сторонам, мельком скользнула по нему взглядом и снова уткнулась в папку.  
«Лучше, - повторил Футакучи про себя. – Все время немного лучше».  
Позавчера заходил Камасаки – закатал рукава школьной рубашки и побросал мяч с командой. Футакучи говорил втрое больше и втрое громче обычного.  
\- Все такой же невыносимый, а еще капитан! – бросил Камасаки, а Футакучи так и не решил, рад ли был это слышать.   
Наверное, рад, потому что спустя каких-то десять минут Аоне молча разнимал их с Камасаки. Сам, потому что не было Монивы, чтобы его попросить.   
В углу зала Коганегава ловко принял пас и от радости сжал мяч в руках, словно регбист.  
Футакучи взглянул на помятую бутылку, отвинтил крышечку и смочил ладони. Приложил холодные мокрые руки к лицу и досчитал до десяти.  
Будет лучше.


End file.
